marvelfandomcom-20200222-history
Fantastic Four Vol 1 250
:* :* :* :* Supporting Characters: * * * Antagonists: * :* Cyclops :* Storm :* Colossus :* Nightcrawler/Angel Other Characters: * * * Locations: * ** *** Bendick's Books Items: * * * * Radi-Blaster * Vehicles: * | StoryTitle2 = Another Marvel Masterwork Pin-Up | Writer2_1 = | Penciler2_1 = John Byrne | Inker2_1 = John Byrne | Colourist2_1 = | Letterer2_1 = | Editor2_1 = Jim Salicrup | Synopsis2 = One page pin-up of the Fantastic Four and Franklin. | Appearing2 = Featured Characters: * ** ** ** ** * | Recommended = * Fantastic Four (Volume 1) * Fantastic Four (Volume 2) * Fantastic Four (Volume 3) * Fantastic Four 2099 * Ultimate Fantastic Four. | Notes = Continuity Notes * Spider-Man appears here following the events of where he was present during the Hulk's pardon. He last fought alongside the Fantastic Four back in . * When Reed tells Spider-Man about how Gladiator thinks the Fantastic Four are really Skrulls in disguise, he mentions the last time the Skrulls tried that trick back in . * Page 4, Panel 3 of Spider-Man and Reed Richards is an homageto the cover of , the first appearance of Spider-Man. * Obviously these are not the X-Men, who were in outer space fighting the Brood at the time of this story as seen in - . * Gladiator references when he last fought against the X-Men This happened in - when he fought them along side the Imperial Guard. * Franklin Richards appears again in . * Spider-Man makes reference to allowing the The Electric Company use his likeness on their television show. The Electric Company was a children's television program that aired from 1971-1977. Marvel did a licensing deal to have Spider-Man appear on the show in segments called "Spidey's Super Stories" from 1974-1977. A spin-off comic book series ran from 1974 to 1982. These adventures have been indexed to Earth-57780. Typically these sort of cultural references would be considered a topical reference per the Sliding Timescale of Earth-616, but such a specific reference is a matter of interpretation given that Marvel content creators are usually not subject to the Sliding Timescale when they appear or are referenced in Marvel titles. * Bernie Rosenthal is Captain America's girlfriend, they were set up with mutual friends in . At the time of this story, Bernie had just recently learned that Steve was really Captain America as seen in . At the time of this story, Captain America's identity was erased from people's mind by the Space Phantom as revealed in - . Bernie last appeared in when Cap fought Arnim Zola and Baron Zemo. * Captain America appears here following his cameo in . Cap last worked with the Fantastic Four when they battled Galactus together in - . * Gladiator mentions the time he pitted his strength against Colossus. This happened in when the X-Men and the Imperial Guard fought over the fate of the Phoenix. * Spider-Man is familiar with Nightcawler and his abilities as the two first fought together in - and again more recently in . * Alicia Masters makes her cameo appearance here between and . * The device Reed is using here is his Mento-Projector first created in . * Obviously when "Nightcrawler" changes into the "Angel" it is another hint that these are not the X-Men. At the time of this story, the Angel was not a member of the X-Men as he had recently quit the group in over his inability to work with Wolverine. * The Thing comments on how he has previously felt the optic blasts of Cyclops. The Thing first got a taste of Cyclops' mutant power when the Fantastic Four first fought the X-Men back in . * Johnny mentions how only the Super-Skrull was able to mimic super-human powers. As revealed in , the only Skrull with super-powers is the Super-Skrull who gained his powers by artificial means. At the time of this writing, the Skrulls have been trying to crack the secret of gaining powers without the aid of technology, as seen in . * Captain America is relieved that there wasn't a full on Skrull invasion of Earth. These words proved prophetic, as none are aware that the Skrulls have been planning exactly that following the events of the aforementioned . This Secret Invasion would not see fruition until many years later as seen in - . * Following the events of this story the Fantastic Four and Gladiator are next seen in when ousted Shi'ar leader Lilandra threatens to bring Reed to task for saving the life of Galactus (which he did in ). Lilandra makes good on her threat in . * Spider-Man and Captain America next appear in during the Thing's battle with the Champion. Publication Notes * DeFalco is credited as script editor and Salicrup as plot editor. * This issue is reprinted in the Secret Invasion X-Men Trade. * This issue contains a letters page, Fantastic Four Fan Page. Letters are published from W.K. Mimbu, Bill D. Middleton, John A. Wilcox, Beverly Ramsgate, Jim Gough, Gerald Brown, verde, and David Bretter. | Links = * 'The Grand Comics Database: Fantastic Four Vol 1 ' http://www.comics.org/series/1482/covers/ }}